Endless Love
by suicuneluvr
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about the ships I SUPPORT. There will be some touch subjects, like violence, drugs, etc, but each one will tell how the couples love each other deeply and how they fight to protect the ones they love and to help them overcome challenges. Ratings will be different and there will be a notice at the beginning of the story for people can be warned
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Just to be clear with everyone, these are ships I SUPPORT. There will probably be ships that you dislike for reasons or just absolutely hate them. Please don't leave negative reviews for people can feel offended or hurt by them since all we want is to share our stories to the world. To those who have an open mind, I hope you enjoy these stories~

As a side note, I will allow suggestions for a one-shot but these are the only ships I will write about...

Thomas/James, Henry/Edward, Connor/Gordon, Spencer/Hiro, Caitlin/Emily, Rosie/Millie, Molly/Lady, Flora/Daisy, BoCo/Duck, and Toby/Percy.

* * *

A figure stood nervously in front of a floor length mirror, fiddling with his tie. He had pale skin with blue hair that was combed back with blue eyes. He's wearing white dress pants with matching white dress shoes and a pale grey dress shirt. He was busy tying his light green tie but even that didn't calm his nerves.

"Cinders and ashes." He muttered as he tried to calm his nerves. He jumped a bit as he heard knocking on the door. "C-Come in." He said, taking deep breaths.

Entering the room was a teen around 15 years of age. He was wearing a green suit with a white dress shirt under the jacket and black dress shoes.

"Feeling nervous, Edward?" The teen asked, walking over to the man in front of the mirror.

"You have no idea Thomas." Edward sighed. "My heart won't slow down, I feel sick to my stomach and my hands are getting sweaty." He said, looking at his younger brother as he gives up trying to fix his tie.

Giggling a bit, Thomas stood in front of Edward and fixed his tie. Lowering his hands, he smiled at his older brother. They both knew that things would be slightly different now but are happy to both still be there for each other.

"A new chapter for both of us huh? Things won't be the same but not by much and our family will become bigger, right?" Thomas asked softly as he wraps his arms around Edward's waist, hugging him close.

Smiling softly, Edward wrapped his arms around Thomas, holding his youngest brother close. "Its true some things in our lives will change, but for the better. Our family will become bigger and that is something I want us both to have." Edward said as he continues to hug him. "Besides, Percy will also be your brother-in-law." He hummed, laughing a bit.

A soft knock was heard as a female with long lavender hair and purple eyes poked her head in. "It's almost time." She said softly as she looks at her brothers, smiling.

Thomas smiled as he picked up Edward's jacket and opens it for him. Smiling, Edward turned around and put his jacket on with Thomas' help and turns around, smiling. "Let's get this started then." He said as he followed Thomas out of the room.

Standing at the alter in the church, a figure with silver hair and green eyes was busy fixing the cuffs on his suit. He wore a black dress suit with black dress shoes and a white dress shirt under the jacket. Around his neck was a blue tie. He lowered his arms when the music started and looked down the aisle while the audience stood up and face the back.

Two teens walked out first, the younger one being Thomas. He smiled brightly at Henry before looking at the teen next to him with a loving gaze. The other teen who looked around 17 had black hair with red streaks with red eyes. He was wearing a blue suit with black dress shoes and a white dress shirt. He reluctantly let the younger teen go and walked up the steps, standing next the groom, while the younger one stood across from him, next to where his brother was going to stand.

Henry smiled as he looked at Thomas and James for a bit. Then then looked down the aisle again as two more people walked down it.

Two females walked down the aisle, their arms wrapped around the other. The older of the two had long lilac hair that was curled up and her purple eyes shined brightly. She wore a flowing green dress with green shoes. She was holding a bouquet of white, blue and green flowers. The younger girl had brown hair with teal streaks in that was also curled up and teal eyes. She wore a flowing blue dress with blue shoes. She was holding a similar bouquet of flowers as the other one. They both smiled as they separated walking up the stairs.

Looking at his future sister-in-law, Henry smiled at her as she stood next to Thomas. He then looked over at Millie and smiled at her. He then looked at the aisle as the last pair walked down it.

The younger of the two males has brown hair and blue eyes. He wore an outfit similar to Thomas and had his arm wrapped around the other's arm. The older male had a teal blue eye color and light brown hair. He wore a similar outfit to James. They both smiled at Henry before they looked at each other. Smiling still, they both let go and walked into their position on the alter.

Looking to his right, Henry smiled as he looks at three of the four siblings. They were all smiling at him, their eyes glowing from the lights. He knew that they will stand by his and Percy's sides no matter what. Turning his head, he looked at the three who made the siblings extremely happy.

He remembered when Thomas told everyone how he and James were together. Even to this day, he, along with a few others, still can't believe it but they can see how much they truly care for each other. Looking over at Millie, he smiled as he remembers how they got together. He and a few others had an idea that they liked each other and weren't that shocked when they did. He remembers the times when both Rosie and Millie would hang out with Rosie painting and how Millie would watch her. Everyone at Tidmouth can see the love in her eyes whenever she looks at Rosie. Turning his head slightly, he smiles at Connor. Its hard not to remember when he came to Sodor. Gordon wanted to prove he's faster then him and wouldn't stop complaining about it. He couldn't believe him when Gordon announced he had feelings for the streamline driver, especially how much he kept boasting how he's better then Connor.

Shaking his head slightly, Henry stood up straight as the music became a bit slower. The smile on his face widening so slowly as he watches the one he loves walk down the isle.

Edward smiled lovingly at Henry as he slowly walked down the aisle. Behind him, Percy followed him, carrying a small pillow with two golden wedding bands resting on it. Walking up the steps, Edward stood right next to Henry, smiling as they both looked at each other before turning their heads to look at Sir Topham Hat, the one who is wedding them.

"Dearly beloved, friends and families, I would like to thank you all for being here this afternoon. For taking the time and making the journey, and for all the effort that it takes—not only to be a part of this day, but to be a part of each other's lives. Henry and Edward have invited you here to this beautiful place to show you a glimpse of an important piece of their love. To share with you trails, woodlands, marshes, and beaches, like the ones they've often explored during their years together."

Henry and Edward giggled silently as they remember how they would just walk, hand in hand, through Henry's forest.

"The truth is that every relationship is as unique as the individuals in it, but one thing holds true: For love to exist between two people, each person must allow the vulnerability of giving his or her love to the other, and each must be open to receiving the other's love in turn. Therefore each of us is a powerful creator of love. Each of us, every moment of every day, has the choice to dedicate ourselves to one another or to withhold our love and caring."

Thomas, Rose and Gordon all looked over at the ones they love. James, Millie and Connor looking back at them. All six of them remembering the times that they showed love for the other when they were feeling down, angry or happy

"They are able to express themselves without fear of being judged or rejected. There is room in the relationship for both of them to be unique individuals. They are free to surrender to the vulnerability of true intimacy—to be known and loved unconditionally." Sir Topham Hat said as he closed a small book. He smiled as he looks at the two in front of him.

"Please take hands. And all of you who love each other, please take each other's hands as well. To reach out to someone and be acknowledged and loved is a human need. Taking the hand of one who loves you is a powerful symbol of that unspoken bond. Please take a good look at your partner's hands, so you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, that are holding yours on your wedding day. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future. These are the hands that when wrinkled and aged will still be reaching for yours." He said as he nodded at Percy.

Percy smiled as he walks up to Henry and Edward, holding the pillow up to them. Both Henry and Edward picked up a wedding band as they turn, facing each other. Percy lowed the pillow and quickly walked over to stand next to Gordon. As Henry and Edward stared at each other, it felt like they were the only ones in the world. Smiling, Henry held Edward's ring and lifted his hand a bit.

"I, Henry Green, take you, Edward Hill, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." He said softly as he happily slid the golden band onto Edward's ring finger.

Edward smiled as he gently lifted Henry's hand, also holding a golden band as he stared into the emerald eyes of his lover.

"Henry Green, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses, I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all of your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with all of my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." Edward said as he too slid the ring onto Henry's ring finger happily. They both stared at each other, holding the other's hands in their own.

Sir Topham Hat smiled as he looked at two of his oldest employees as they turned to look at him once more, still holding hands. "It is now my honor and delight to declare you husband and husband—you may seal your vows with a kiss." He said happily.

Edward's and Henry's smiles widen as they look at each other, full of love. Edward wrapped his arms around Henry's neck as Henry wrapped his arms around his waist. Closing their eyes, they leaned towards the others until their lips met in a kiss full of happiness and love.


	2. Three Simple Words

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know. It's a short one-shot but some of these stories will be this short because of the scenario its focused on. This story is just a cute, short fluff story between my number one OTP, Thomas/James~

* * *

James sighed slightly as he watches the others dance among the other students at their high school's prom. He was the only one sitting at the table while the others were dancing. The dance was at Sodor's community center where tables lined the walls, having a big enough dance floor for everyone who joined. Some couples where at the photobooth, getting their pictures taken as a memory of this night. There was a small line at the buffet table as some people grabbed a plate to fill and punch to drink. The music was soft and light that it was almost relaxing as couples were dancing to the slow song. James watched as Gordon and Connor danced together near Henry and Edward. Connor had his arms around Gordon's waist as Gordon rested his arms around his neck. Both were smiling as they slowly swayed along with the music. Henry had his arms around Edward's waist with Edward's arms around his neck. Green eyes stared into blue eyes softly as they just stared at each other, their mouths moving from talking quietly but what they were talking about, he doesn't know.

Looking to the right, he watches as Emily, Rosie, Millie, Caitlin, Toby and Percy were sitting at a table. They were talking and laughing quietly to not disturb the soft music was playing. Plates of half eaten food was laying on the table as everyone had a glass of punch in their hand. But there was one person that was missing.

Thomas.

James' shinning blue star.

James haven't told Thomas how he felt about him for he feared his reaction. The way his brown hair shines in the sun or how his blue eyes remind him of the sky. His cheeky, kind and caring personality towards everyone he met, just everything about him makes James' heart flutter. When he first met him, he wasn't so sure about him but the years of knowing him, he found out how much of a true friend he is. Then it eventually turned to love. James never felt this way towards anyone before and knew that he cared for the teen.

Looking around, James tried to find the 15-year-old among the crowd of people there. As he looked, he eventually notices his brown haired star quietly slipping out the glass towards and out to the garden. Standing up, James followed him out the door. He saw Thomas standing in the grass, staring at the sky. The moon's rays shining on his porcelain skin, causing it to glow.

"What are you doing out here?" James asked, walking over to him.

"Looking over at him, Thomas smiled brightly and giggles a bit. "I should ask you the same thing. But honestly, I just needed some air. It was getting too hot in there for me." He said happily as he looked at the red head.

James stared down at him, entranced by how Thomas' eyes and how the moon reflected in them a tiny bit. Blushing slightly, he looked away. "I-I see."

"So, what brings you out here then?" Thomas asked innocently.

Clearing his throat away, James looked away a bit as he shakily replied. "W-well. I-I saw you walking out here and decided to follow to see if anything was wrong. That and it was also getting hot in there." James said.

Thomas hummed in acknowledgement before looking back up at the sky smiling. James gulped quietly as he looked at his blue star standing next to him. His heart fluttering and his stomach queasy as his mind goes wild.

_"I have to tell him. I need to tell him how I feel."_ James thought as he takes a deep breath. "Thomas?"

"Yes?" Thomas replied, looking at him.

Feeling his face burn a bit, he stares at him as his nerves try to get him to stop. "I-I have something to tell you. Y-You see, for the last few months, I-I've been feeling strange whenever I'm around you. You always make me smile, you cheer me up when I'm down, heck, you even help me clean my car. A-And every time I'm near you, my heart beats faster then ever and it feels like I have butterflies in my stomach. W-What I'm trying to say Thomas is that I-I…" James started, but his nerves getting the best of him as he struggles to finish his statement.

"Blushing softly, Thomas looked away a bit before looking up at the other teen, smiling softly. "I love you James."

He said it. Those three words that James was trying to say. Looking at him in shock, he can see the sincere love shining in his eyes. Smiling softly, James gently holds him close. "I love you Thomas. I really do." James said softly. Pulling him away a bit, James closed his eyes as he gently kisses Thomas on the lips, his cheeks a bit pink. Blushing as well, Thomas pressed himself closer to James, closing his eyes as he enjoys the kiss.

Watching from the doors, Gordon and Edward smile, watching as their little brother and friend finally admitting their love to each other.


End file.
